swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
詛咒森林
Cursed Forest Final Map.jpg Cursed Forest Intro.png Cursed Forest Enemies.jpg Moe Slime Profile.jpg Ogre Profile.jpg White Tiger Profile.jpg Dark Elf Profile.jpg Alchemist Profile.jpg Unicorn Profile.jpg Ancient Treant Profile.jpg Ogre King Profile.jpg The King of Beasts Profile.jpg 困難度 - 簡單 進入地圖消耗體力:3點 地點屬性加成: 風 ( +25防禦; +1 hand per turn) Cursed Forest is where you get the 2nd Adventure Material; 萬獸水晶. It also, while having 3 Boss Routes, only has 1 route that will give you a chance at the Rare Encounter, Unicorn. 小提示: Ogre King Route is best for 萬獸水晶. *解鎖自: 遺跡洞窟 *解鎖: 熾炎火山 __TOC__ 路線資料 0. Forest Entrance 1. Green Zone 遭遇 Moe Slime - 135 HP - 18 Exp - Can demoralize 2. Dead Water 獲得 1 Copper 獲得 1 Diamond 損失 150 HP 損失 1點體力 Status Deadly Poisoned Status Wet 3. Miasmic Woods 遭遇 Ogre - 200 HP - 20 Exp 遭遇 White Tiger - 180 HP - 24 Exp - Fast -2 Hands 4. Exhausted Mine 獲得 300 遊戲幣 獲得 Poisoned Arrow (3/0 Accessory) 獲得 靈魂碎片 獲得 1 祕銀 獲得 2 祕銀 獲得 營火 獲得 2點地點熟練度 獲得 3點祕銀熟練度 (1 soul shard if master in 祕銀) 獲得 Tiger Claw (KoB's Talisman Set 收集物) 獲得 Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Set 收集物) 獲得 Slime Wax (Slime Chest Set 收集物) 獲得 Pink Slime (Slime Chest Set 收集物) 獲得 Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) 獲得 1 萬獸水晶 獲得 1 鑽石 5. Great Fissure 損失 60 HP + Status Poisoned 損失 80 HP 損失 1點體力 Injured 沒事發生 6. Mist Crossing 遭遇 Dark Elf 7. Retractable Thorns 損失 1點體力 損失 50 HP + 遇敵 Ogre Status Poisoned 遇敵 Alchemist - 145 HP - 20 exp. 損失 150 HP 沒事發生 8. Bestial Crystalization 獲得 350 遊戲幣 獲得 3點萬獸水晶熟練度 (350 遊戲幣 if Zone is Mastered) 獲得 1 萬獸水晶 獲得 2 萬獸水晶 獲得 1 蘋果 獲得 Kindle Fire 獲得 Poisoned Arrow (3/0 Accessory) 獲得 Tiger Claw (KoB's Talisman Set 收集物) 獲得 Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Set 收集物) 獲得 Slime Wax (Slime Chest Set 收集物) 獲得 Pink Slime (Slime Chest Set 收集物) 獲得 Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) 9. Hunting Ground 遭遇 Ogre 遭遇 White Tiger 10. Elven Passageway 遭遇 Dark Elf - 175 HP - 21 Exp 11. Elven Lakefront 遭遇 White Tiger - 180 HP - 24 Exp; Quick -1 Hand 12. White Pond 獲得 1 [靈魂碎片 獲得 1 萬獸水晶 獲得 Antidote 獲得 Cleanser 稀有蹤跡 獲得 Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf 收集物) 獲得 Slime Wax (Slime Chest 收集物) 獲得 Tiger Claw (KoB's Talisman Set 收集物) 獲得 Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Set 收集物) 13. Corrosive Roots 獲得 1 萬獸水晶 損失 160 HP 損失 1點體力 , 獲得 1點地圖熟練度 Deadly Poisoned Scared Sticky 14. Cursed Boundry (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) 遭遇 Ancient Treant (Boss 1) 15. Ogre's Mouth (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) 遭遇 Ogre King (Boss 2) 16. Hill of Glowing Spirits (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) 遭遇 The King of Beasts (Boss 3) 敵人資料 稀有敵人: Unicorn 300hp 100xp Quick -1 hand for encounter 普通攻擊:150 dmg；'Blue:補血(105)'；'Grey:250 Static Damage' 掉落: 獲得 Unicorn Horn (KOB Talisman Set 收集物) 獲得 3 萬獸水晶 獲得 5 靈魂碎片 獲得 1 鑽石 靈魂碎片 Recover Hammer Miracle Hammer Healing Potion Omamori Boss 1: Ancient Treant 550hp 45xp (+2250 首殺經驗) 掉落: 萬獸水晶 營火 靈魂碎片 500 遊戲幣 Mysterious Chest (Spiritual Soul 銀遺物合成) Magical Branch (0/6 Accessory) Boss 2: Ogre King 850hp 60xp (+4000xp 首殺經驗) can reduce Weapon Durability by 1 Quick -1 hand for the encounter 掉落: 550 遊戲幣 1 萬獸水晶 1 靈魂碎片 Treasure Chest (Ogre King's Ring 15/0 Accessory) Ogre Hammer Mysterious Chest (Ogre King's Blood 鐵遺物合成) Boss 3: The King of Beasts 800hp 80xp (+8500xp 首殺經驗) fast creature -2 hand for encounter 掉落: 600 遊戲幣 獲得 Beast King's Spiritual Fire (KoB's Talisman Set 收集物) 獲得 Beast King's Crystal (KoB's Talisman Set 收集物) 獲得 KOB (寵物) 獲得 1 萬獸水晶 獲得 1 銀 獲得 靈魂碎片 獲得 2 靈魂碎片 稀有道具 Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Spiritual Soul (銀遺物) - costs 60 tokens Ogre King's Blood (鐵遺物) - costs 60 tokens Moe Slime.jpg|Moe Slime Ogre.jpg|Ogre Dark Elf.jpg|Dark Elf White Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Acient Treant.jpeg|Acient Treant Ogre King.jpg|Ogre King The King of Beasts.jpg|The King of Beasts 其他語言 *英文